vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Lullaby
Clockwork Lullaby (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta) is a series of songs made by mothy (Akuno-P). It is a collection of 4 songs. ぜんまい仕掛け(Clockwork) is also often translated as "Spring-worked". Main Series :The first song of the series is "Clockwork Lullaby (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta)" sung by Rin Kagamine. :The second song is "Hakoniwa no Shoujo (Girl of a Miniature Garden)" sung by Miku Hatsune. :The third song is "Re-birthday" which is sung by Len Kagmine and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 3)". :The fourth song is "Heartbeat Clocktower" which is sung by KAITO and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 4)". :Akuno-P always gives key words to each song which he creates. The songs of the series have them as well. :A common trait between the songs from this series is the distinctive "lu li la" pattern sung on all the songs. :The matter that if there is a connection between "Daughter of Evil" series and "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series was hotly-debated among fans until the debut of the songs Heartbeat Clocktower, Chrono Story who revealed that actually the songs form a complex network that conforms the mothy's storyline. Despite this, the link between the song is a kinda ambiguous and Akuno-P mentioned the interpretation can differ to person to person. :See also: Story of Evil :See also: Seven Deadly Sins ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 / Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta (Clockwork Lullaby) Sung by Rin Kagamine *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles :"Clockwork/Spring-worked Lullaby" is the first song in Akuno-P's "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. The song was originally released before "Daughter of Evil". Rin, who may or may not be connected to the Daughter of Evil Rin, sings a lullaby that she wants others to listen to, with the distinctive "Lu Li La" pattern. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby"). The first line of the song is the same as the last line of "Kotoba Asobi" (Word Play) by Akuno-P which was sung by Rin also. 箱庭の少女 ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄2 / Hakoniwa no Shoujo no Komoriuta2 (Girl of a Miniature Garden Lullaby2) Sung by Miku Hatsune *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :"Hakoniwa no Shoujo" is the second song in "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. :The song is about a "daughter" represented by Miku and her "father". The "daughter" has never left her room nor could she walk and questions how is the world outside her home. :At the end of the song, it is revealed that the "daughter" was a clockwork doll and the "father" was a lonely man that died when his house was burned by the war. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」("Do not need to know the world outside"). The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by the doll near the song's conclusion. :Akuno-P commented that the song is not directly related to the story of "Daughter of Evil" serieshttp://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-date-200807-11.html. The song is directly related to the fourth song of the series, Heartbeat Clock Tower, and the fifth song of the Seven Deadly Sins series, Judgment of Corruption. : Re_birthday ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄3/ Re_birthday no Komoriuta3 (Re_birthday Lullaby3) Sung by Len Kagamine *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :"Re_birthday" is the third song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta " series. It was released on Dec 27, 2008. :In this song, Len is alone in a dark room not being able to see, then he hears a voice and starts to remember the evil that he has done. Then his arms are in red handcuffs (representing blood shed) and his ankles are in blue chains (representing the sheded tears). Suddenly Len hears a melody of someone's voice coming from somewhere (the melody of Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta sung by Rin). He is forgiven his actions in the past, given a new birthday and reborn. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is 「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere). : :Though "Regret Message" hadn't been officially taken in the any of the series for a long time as the author has not confirmed it, a lot of fans had initially believed it is in in the "Daughter of Evil" series, interpreting as the Len's experience after his death in "Daughter of evil" series. They also often regarded "Re_birthday" as a part of the Story of Evil. Also in the original video of the song has some clues that seem to imply the relation. Later, the song "Daugther of White" and a promo of the novel "Daughter of Evil, Cloiture of Yellow", along the release of the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ showed the connection of "Regret Message" with the series. :See also: Story of Evil ハートビート・クロックタワー ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄4 / Heartbeat Clock Tower no Komoriuta4 (Heartbeat Clock Tower Lullaby4) Sung by KAITO *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles :"Heartbeat Clocktower" is the fourth song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. The song was originally on Akuno-P's Piapro page and was exclusively for his fans following him on Piapro. It was later included in his album "prelude to forest". Eventually, mothy made a "final" version of the song, with an added tag "(F.V.)" (Forest Version). It was initially released with his album "EVILS FOREST" but was released as a PV shortly after. :It tells the story of Kaito as the guardian of a clocktower, the successor of a lonely man who was the embodiment of greed. The previous dead owner, the "Collector", created a nearby "Theater" and dolls, "Collectibles", with life to inhabit it. The current guardian, realizing that the clock was going to stop soon, sacrificed himself to keep it running by taking out his own heart and using it to power the clocktower. :The song looks that it's directly related to the 2nd song of the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series and with the song Judgement of Corruption. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song are「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death"). :The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by both Kagamine while the PV depicts several images that reference previous and upcoming songs by Akuno-P, while it assigns a Deadly Sin to each one. : Related Song リグレットメッセージ (Regret Message) 七つの大罪 (Seven Deadly Sins) 追想のオルゴール (Recollection Orgol) This song has the distinctive Lu Li La pattern partway through the song. Nothing else seems to link it to the series. References External Links * "prelude to forest" Webpage * "Evils Forest" Webpage * Theater Play Official Website * mothy's Blog "the heavenly yard" Category:Vocaloid Original Song